Inferno
by Jagana
Summary: Tokito x Fubuki POV Tokito


Quatorze ans de souffrance, mille ans de peine, tel était le destin tragique de cette petite fille détestée dès la naissance par un père orgueilleux, tyrannique et un clan possédé par la folie et le goût amer du sang. Elle grandit en enfouissant tourments, injustices, supplices et colère au fond de son cœur déjà noircit par la rancœur et la haine. La trahison des siens n'avait fait que la projeter un peu plus vers ce gouffre béant, profond où les ténèbres enlacent chaque passager clandestin qui ose s'y aventurer. Ce matin d'hiver, le Styx, fleuve des Enfers, emmène cet enfant vers un monde inconnu, vers la mort qui étreint son corps depuis la naissance. Le linceul blanc viendra recouvrir sa dépouille et la maladie maculera petit à petit la soie de tâches de sang indélébiles reflétant les péchés. Ne sachant à quel saint se vouer, seule au monde, elle parcourt les terres de ses ancêtres croyant faire le bien autour d'elle. Ses pas raisonnent au fond de la fosse commune. Perdue, les passants jettent sur elle quelques ronces, épines, cailloux qui viennent recouvrir la terre. Ses mains s'agrippent aux parois de terre humides, elle crie, hurle, mais sa voix raisonne et se perd dans le lointain de la tombe.

Attendant patiemment un ange, celui qui la sauvera, elle continue de s'exiler vers les ténèbres. Au loin, dans la nuit noire, elle aperçoit un champ de bataille où les cris de milliers de victimes raisonnent. Une odeur de sang se répand et envahit l'atmosphère lourd, pesant. Cet enfant continue d'avancer, empoignant de sa main gauche le katana de son oncle, célèbre forgeron. Croyant se venger des blessures passées, elle fonce, tête baissée, le corps crispé par la haine, les yeux révulsés en voyant ces anges aux ailes blanches tuer les siens. Implorant le ciel, elle demande aux dieux de lui envoyer le sauveur, cet ange noir qui viendra sauver son âme et peut-être son corps malade. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle empale une à une la chair de ses victimes les maculant de sang. Continuant sa marche vers Hadès, elle se lança dans un dernier combat contre le mal. Son sabre dansa comme par magie, soulevant la poussière et les corps morts, reflétant l'aura étincelante de l'enfant dans la pénombre de ce champ de bataille. Frappant de son sabre, martelant de coups son adversaire, elle hurle à mort, criant le nom de son père qui l'a trahie et abandonnée. Sa lente déchéance est due à cet homme méprisant qui a perdu sa femme de la maladie de la mort et qui n'a jamais su pardonner les siens de leurs erreurs.

Moi, enfant de ce père tyrannique, je pensais être aimée et chérie, mais je me suis trompée. Cet homme ne m'a jamais aimée, il ne voulait qu'effacer l'image de sa femme en me faisant sombrer dans la folie, la colère et la haine. Il a oublié ce visage qu'il aimait tant, le même que le mien, celui de cette femme... Ma mère, la princesse éternelle. Mon poing se resserre autour de l'arme blanche et je transperce mon adversaire en plein cœur. Son corps tombe à terre, se convulse, sa bouche crache du sang, ses yeux se ferment, il est inerte et prêt pour le grand voyage vers l'autre monde.

Je m'approche de lui, je le regarde quelques instants avant de tomber sur mes genoux, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ma main lâche le katana ensanglanté et je ferme les yeux afin de goûter un peu plus au meurtre que je viens de commettre. Alors que je croyais faire le bien, je suis tombée dans la voie du mal sans m'en rendre compte. Qui a tord ? Qui a raison ? Peu importe, il est déjà trop tard pour moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et je vois, au loin, mon père s'approcher de moi et me féliciter de mon combat. Je le regarde avec haine alors que son regard me transperce et poignarde mon cœur. Je lui crie des injures devant ce corps que je viens de tuer et, avec dédain, il me gifle.

Cet homme, mon père, a tué son enfant devant ses yeux, sans éprouver le moindre regret, il a sacrifié la chair de sa chair, sans verser de larmes. Mon corps tremble, mon regard se voile, mes mains se crispent. Avant de fermer une dernière fois les yeux, je vois le ciel s'ouvrir, un ange descend lentement en direction de mon père et l'enveloppe de ses ailes. Des milliers de plumes noirs volent dans l'air lourd de la nuit du premier novembre, la fête des morts. Avant que ma tête ne vienne heurter le sol avec violence, ma bouche crache du sang. La mort m'emporte vers un monde de délivrance, un paradis lointain, loin des miens et de mon père, ce tyran. Mon corps se soulève et danse dans l'apesanteur, les plumes noires deviennent grises, puis blanches au fur et à mesure que je monte vers le ciel.

_Quatorze ans de souffrance, mille ans de peine et une nuit de bonheur, ma délivrance..._


End file.
